TOTAL DRAMA: This is It!
by izzi08
Summary: Chris has started another season because he has gone bankrupt, hoping its his last season he named it "This is it" Newbies meet the oldies, what will happen? * -Apps Closed- *
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama This Is It!**

So this is my second total drama story, the first did not turn out so well, but I promise you this one will be amazing. There are 14 apps: Seven male Seven female. The other 12 will be the cast; each new contestant must name a TDI contestant from the past 3 seasons to come back to TDs4!

Ok so no Mary Sues, or Gary Stus.

Has to be creative but reasonable, no superheroes or psychopaths, no normal people because we need awesome people, like creative and unique.

One app per person. Well if you want, you can have two per person.

I cannot guarantee you will be picked, I decide on the uniqueness and information.

If you read this put "I LOVE CHEESE" on the top of your app!

* * *

><p>My APP:<p>

Name: Isabella Ramirez

Age (15-18) - 16

Stereotype- the daring artist

Gender- female

Sexuality- straight

Hair- dark brown, with turquoise highlights, straight, long, and one of her side bangs is red velvet.

Eyes- Chocolate brown, almond shape

Body structure/skin- Tan skin, curvy yet skinny

Everyday clothing- always wears a leather fingerless glove.

Black tank top, bright red jean short-shorts, black biker boots, and a red knit barrette, leather fingerless glove

A hot pink tank top and a black off the shoulder crop top with the words "Crazy Artist" on it, and black booty shorts, black with pink sparkles converse high-tops, and leather fingerless glove.

Swim wear (optional) - a checkered black and white, string bikini, with neon color paint splatters.

PJ's- a lilac tank top and black loose pants.

Personality (be descriptive!)- She's, an outgoing girl, someone, kind, and loves to have fun. She is crazy yet can be smart and have her moments... She is academically, intellectually, and artistically gifted. She is very determined, and loves daring stunts. She is loyal and is known for getting shy people out of their shell. She is nice, and possesses leadership skills. She tells things as it is. Is very outspoken. In addition, she loves cheering people up. She has a sense of humor.

History- She was only child, born two two Peruvian natives, in NYC, she got an adopted brother and he died from leukemia at age 5, after that she entered into a depression and her life tore apart. The she became 14 and she decided to start a fresh clean slate when she got accepted into an arts high school for the gifted in Manhattan, her attitude changed and she was no longer the shy girl, she became popular and a good role model to the community. Every summer she travels with her parents to a different place in the world, they have visited 17 places, she has gone cliff diving, extreme cave exploring, swimming with wild sharks, scuba diving, bungee jumped off a bridge for a contest, and much more.

Talents (not a giant list, please) - art, drawing, painting, skiing, swimming, writing, academics

Weaknesses- romance, she's a sucker for romance, and if someone mentions her brother

Fears- spiders, parasites, hurting the one she loves

Speech patterns (Are they formal. Do they use slang?)- Slang, but also formal

Habits (about one or two is fine) - she taps her foot when she is nervous

Do they have any medical illness? - Depression, anxiety, stress, and asthma

Will you like to be paired? - Totally

If so, with what type?-any type

Audition tape (optional)-

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age (15-18)-

Stereotype-

Gender-

Sexuality-

Hair-

Eyes-

Body structure/skin-

Everyday clothing-

Swim wear (optional)-

PJ's-

Personality (be descriptive!)-

History-

Talents (not a giant list, please)-

Weaknesses-

Fears-

Speech patterns (Are they formal. Do they use slang?)-

Habits (about one or two is fine)-

Do they have any medical illness?-

Will you like to be paired?-

If so, with what type?-

Audition tape (optional)-

* * *

><p><strong>Send Your APPS! THANKS!<strong>


	2. Final List

**TOTAL DRAMA THIS IS IT: Final List**

Ok so I pretty much loved them all but I already chose the official cast, but everyone had a part, interns, who are just as important as the APPS.

I love how you guys love cheese

Ok so here they are!

And, the contestants can be in a relationship with anyone, the veterans, other contestants and interns included!

Ok, so there are 29 people, I will make this an awesome season, even with that many people!

Izzi out!

Be warned, I am a very crazy person :)

* * *

><p><strong>Official List<strong>

**Players:**

**Girls:**

Evelyn Song- Rich Neglected Manipulative girl

Isabella Ramirez- Daring Artist (by ME)

Adalyn Patricks- The Pretty Wallflower

Neko Silvers- Smart+Sarcastic

Alexandra Grant- The Skater Rocker Chick

Aphrodite Heart- Eye Candy

Wednesday Waverly Windsor (I took high school prep at some high school named Windsor)-The One With More Than Meets The Eye

TJ Peterson-The Thrill Seeking Country Girl

Shay Kingsley

Tanya Ritter- The Prodigy Child Genius

* * *

><p><strong>Boys:<strong>

Hunter Martin-The Smart Daredevil

Darius Johnson- The Music Addict

Colby Brown- The Artist

Jason Cooper- Movie Geek

Zakk Blythe- Metal Rocker/Wise A**

Rogen Townsend- Metal Rocker/ Man of Few Words

Damian McWilliamson-cute Irish Musician

Elijah Watson- The Funny Out-of-Control Guy

Tan Asani- The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist

Allen Smith- The Gentle Martial Artist

Zero Hale- The Pot Head

* * *

><p>Veterans:<p>

Britney

Ezekiel

Noah

DJ

Izzy

* * *

><p><strong>INTERNS:<strong>

Golden Avon Brooks- the Stylist

Phillip "Phil" Charles Maximon- The Pipe Bomb

Allison Knight- The Rebel/ troublemaking tomboy

Marissa Pond-Sweetest girl with a Secret

* * *

><p>Ok so answer this and then I can begin!<p>

Crush:

1.

2.

3.

Friends:

Enemies:

Allies (interns included):

A Prank:

* * *

><p>THANKS :)<p> 


	3. author's note

Hey guys its izzi, pretty much all my stories are going to be on hiatus. I'm sorry. I'll probably start writing again in a month or two. It's a really busy time for an eighth grader, hope you understand.

~izzi


End file.
